


Blessing

by waywardwritings



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Meeting the Parents, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Merlin introduces the reader (his partner) to Hunith and she proceeds to tease the pair and its all fluffy. Requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Hunith & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Blessing

You were riding Gwanwyn, your horse, alongside Merlin on your way to meet his mother and it was a huge understatement. Merlin had tried to ensure that everything would be fine but you know that Merlin loves her dearly and Arthur and Gwen hold her with high regard. If Arthur respects her as much as he does there's definitely a reason to be nervous. But you and Merlin had been together for about a year now and Merlin desperately wanted you to meet his mum. So of course you agreed being eager at the time.

You saw Ealdor over the horizon and urged Gwanwyn to go faster, keeping up with Merlin. It didn’t take long until you were trying up your mare who nuzzled your hand affectionately since she sensed your nervousness. You gently pat her nose as Merlin took your hand smiling. “Come on, I know she’ll love you.” He said softly. 

Leading the two of you into his childhood home. He pecked you on the cheek, causing you to blush and stuck a strand of hair behind your ear, before knocking on the door. 

It opened revealing Hunith “Merlin!” She beamed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“And you must be (Y/n)!” She let go of Merlin and pulled you into an equally as tight hug.

She ushered both of you in. “It’s lovely to finally meet you Hunith.” You say shyly.

“Aww she’s even more beautiful than you said she’ll be!” She gushed.

“Mother!”

Merlin hides his face in his hands and you laugh. “Thank you Hunith, but I must say that Merlin was spot on about your beauty.” You wink.

“(Y/n)!” Merlin let his head fall on the table with a thud.

“Merl don’t be like that!” You giggle stroking his hair.

He pouted playfully, slapping your hand away looking at you lovingly before grabbing your hand and kissing it. Your stomach feels like it's constricting even after a year you still feel as you did when you first started courting. It truly is the best feeling in the world according to your mind, it couldn’t possibly be any better. “You two are so perfect for each other.” Hunith exclaimed.

Merlin blushed at the comment while you rub the back of your neck becoming bashful at the compliment. “You remind me of Balinor and I, when we were young.” She carried on.

“So young and very passionate.”

“Please stop.” Merlin begged, turning a light shade of red.

“Oh Merlin is all natural, especially for young lovers like yourselves.”

You were turning as red as a poppy at this point. But on the bright side Hunith liked you enough to be teasing you and Merlin in a playful manner. 

Later that night Merlin went out to grab some firewood to heat up the hut for the night leaving you and Hunith alone preparing food for the three of you. The smell of flesh hit your nose and caused your stomach to growl, sending you into a fit of giggles. Hunith smiled at you as you were setting up the table. “He’s lucky to have you.”

“What do you mean?” You question.

“He was always lonely as a child and I’m glad he now has you.” She 

“Oh he has a lot of people, I’m sure that all of Camelot adores him. I'm lucky that he chose me over so many women.”

“Trust me he has only eyes for you.”

“Shall I take that as your blessing.” You ask cheekily.

She nodded and laughed.

At that Merlin came back and shivered moving to prepare the fire. “Forbearnan.” He whispered and the fire was lit.

You smile softly at him, knowing he loved being able to use his magic freely like this. “One day you’d be able to show off in front of everyone.”

He beamed at you. “One day.” He repeated.

Eventually everyone ate the stew whilst talking idly before heading off to rest for the night. “Thanks for coming, (Y/n).” Merlin whispered.

“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

“I love you.” Merlin mumbled pulling you closer.

“I love you too.” You say drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love to hear from people and take requests my Tumblr is w4yw4rdwritings.


End file.
